


Drunken Bets

by KayMika



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lime, M/M, soft DrauCor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/pseuds/KayMika
Summary: “He wouldn't dare to,” Tredd said, mischief twinkling in his eyes.“ He so would,” Crowe shouted back.





	Drunken Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken Bets  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money with it.  
Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix  
Summary: The Glaives and too much alcohol (also soft Draucor)  
Warnings: The Glaives + alcohol, Nyx, Draucor, lime  
A.N.: Something I posted on the Draucor server. I just gave it a proper beginning.  
Thanks to stellacanta for beta-reading and letting me use her idea for Tredd’s wager.

Drunken Bets

“He wouldn't dare to,” Tredd said, mischief twinkling in his eyes.  
“ He so would,” Crowe shouted back.  
“No.”  
“Oh, yes. This is Nyx we are talking about after all.”  
“What about me,” Nyx asked, returning with their drinks.  
“Tredd says that you wouldn't dare to appear naked before the Captain at tomorrows inspection,” Pelna answered, taking a sip of his beer.  
Nyx raised his eyebrows.  
“You wouldn't,“ Tredd insisted.  
“And what if I would?”  
“Well, then I write your reports for a week. And if you chicken out,of which I am sure you will, you take over my shifts.”  
Both men shook their hands.  
“And so it may be”, Crowe declared.

The next morning Nyx stood buck naked at parades rest before Drautos, smug look on his face, while Tredd looked peeved.  
Looking him dead in the eye, Drautos said,"If this is your application for the position as my second in command, I have to inform you that a, Lazarus has intimate piercings and b, he is bigger." Nyx was flabbergasted, while Tredd and Crowe had a hard time smothering their laughter. (Luche’s lips twitched slightly upwards.)

Later that night,after he gave Cor his dose of Vitamin D. He was lying next to Cor, who drew lazy circles on his chest with his finger, and he told him about it.  
"You are ruthless, Titu," Cor said before he kissed him.  
"Mmmhmmm."  
"But I see now how it is with the Glaives." Another languid kiss, before there was silence again, only their soft breathing could be heard.  
"Maybe" Cor said, while he straddled Titus hips."I should apply for the position as your second in command too."  
Titus smiled up at him and grabbed his hips. " Maybe you should," he said and flipped him on his back, " But why don't we skip the application and go straight to the job interview?"  
Cor laughed. After that the sound of rustling sheets, soft kisses and even softer mumbled 'I love you's could be heard.

At the same time,and after nursing his bruised ego with enough alcohol, Nyx laid awake in his bed, wondering if Drautos had made things up about Luche and the piercings.

And thus began Nyx’s quest to sex up one Luche Lazarus.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> No,I will not write about Nyx quest , but if you guys feel inspired by it, feel free to write it.


End file.
